


Life, Love, and Katsudon

by Sweetpea704



Series: Book of Memories [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Katsuki Yuuri Wins Gold, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpea704/pseuds/Sweetpea704
Summary: Yuuri finally wins gold and decides to formally propose to Victor. The Nishigori triplets take a video of Yuuri practicing proposing, in front of a mirror, and post it online. Phichit, Mari, and Victor try to keep anyone from telling Yuuri about the video, until he proposes.





	1. The Skating Otaku Strike Again

   Victor and Yuuri were Figure Skating’s new power couple after their Duetto performance at the Grand Prix Final. In Spring, the couple would be moving to St. Petersburg together.  Yuuri won gold at the 2014-2015 Japan Figure Skating Championship in Nagano, just a day after Victor had edged out Yuri Plisetsky by only 5 points in Sochi, at the Russian Nationals.

 

    The 2015 European Championships was a happy reunion for the couple. Yakov had rented time at another rink in Stockholm and had allowed Yuuri to train with them, under Victor, with the understanding that having Yuuri around would “keep Vitya off of his damn phone.”   The whole week was wonderful. Victor only had eyes for Yuuri as he skated to music that he had had written for a routine years ago, but never used. He recut the song and named it _Unexpected Love_.  It started out sweetly with a cello and then added in a beautiful piano line that became passionate and fun.

    Victor had recycled a previous costume by having it made over. You could never tell, however. Victor’s costume designer was an artist.

    Yuuri met Victor in the Kiss and Cry. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and spoke softly in his ear, “You were amazing Victor! Congratulations! Nobody could look away from you.”

    “Thank you for always inspiring the best in me, my love,” Victor replied.

 

     The couple traveled on to Seoul, South Korea for Four Continents next. Yuuri was absolutely on fire. He had a personal best score for his Eros program of 114.70.  Two days later, Victor had tears in his eyes as Yuuri once again broke the Free Skate Record to Yuuri On Ice. He bettered the record by 1.7 points and won his first international gold medal.  

     After the medal ceremony, Phichit had taken a series of photos of Victor, Yuuri, and the gold medal. First, Yuuri and Victor stood side by side, trying for a formal pose. Next, Yuuri held up the medal in between the two of them. Yuuri had his arm around Victor’s shoulder and Victor had his arm around Yuuri’s waist. Victor had winked at the camera and Yuuri gave a little victory sign. After that, they got a picture of Victor kissing the medal and Yuuri laughing. Finally, Yuuri was holding the medal awkwardly in front of him as Victor launched a sneak attack and kissed a blushing Yuuri.

 

    World’s was the best, however.  Yuuri took gold by just .5 points, Victor took silver, and Yuri Plisetsky took bronze. The free skate kept everyone on the edge of their seats! Yakov practically glowed with pride at the medal ceremony.   The three of them had finished within 5 points of each other.

    “Honestly Yuuri, I’ve never felt so alive! You and Yurio push me to be my very best!” said Victor excitedly.

    “I can’t believe you picked Carmen as your short program music. You know the lover dies at the end of that opera,” Yuuri teased.

    “I got a great score. Didn’t you know someone always has to do Carmen? It’s like a rule.” Victor replied, laughing.

    “Next year, I’m going to beat both you assholes,” Yurio had said. Victor and Yuuri knew that he meant it in love.

 

    The couple had decided to spend the off season in Hatsetsu and move in May.  Yuuri ran every morning to the Ice Castle so that he could skate before anyone else showed up. He had a few ideas for his programs for next year and he wanted to try them out.  Yuuri finished his workout and headed to the locker room.

    Loop, Axel, and Lutz snuck around the rink toward the locker room. They could hear Yuuri talking and were curious.

    Lutz pulled out her phone and took video of Yuuri’s conversation with the mirror by the entrance to the locker room.  Yuuri was still wearing his workout clothes. He was holding something in his hand that was gold, but Lutz couldn’t tell what it was.

    “Loop, use your zoom to see what Yuuri is holding,” Lutz whispered.

    “Hold on,” Loop replied softly.  She zoomed in as tight as she could to Yuuri’s hand.

    “It looks like an earring?” Loop whispered.

    It wasn’t an earring. Yuuri had a tie pin made that was a solid gold figure skate. Near the toe pick, a tiny diamond was inlaid. Around the diamond, lines were engraved so that it looked like the diamond was a sparkle on the skate’s blade. It had cost almost as much as Victor’s ring to have it custom made.

 

                             

    Yuuri held the golden skate out in front of him with both hands. “Victor, I won my gold medal, will you marry me?” Yuuri said. “No, no…”

   

     “You’re getting this right!!” Loop whispered.

      “Oh, yeah,” Lutz replied.

 

    Yuuri got down on one knee. He held the ring up to an imaginary Victor in the mirror. “Victor, I love you. Will you marry me?” Yuuri said, then he sighed. “I want it to be something meaningful to us…” He stood up again.

    Yuuri held his right hand over his heart and held the little skate out toward the mirror with his left hand. “Victor...for the rest of our lives, I want to always be by your side. Will you marry me?” Yuuri said, with slightly more eros. Yuuri smiled and tucked the little golden skate in his pocket.

    “Yeah, I’ll do it tonight after dinner.”

    Tonight was going to be a special dinner. Hiroko Katsuki was making Katsudon for Victor and Yuuri. Both would get to have two bowls if they wanted.  They’d won a lot of gold. That was actually why Yuuri worked out so hard today. Yuuri started jogging home.

    Ten minutes later, one of Victor’s fans had posted a link to a YouTube video on his Instagram.  Victor watched the video. Victor was moved to happy tears as he watched the video of Yuuri proposing over and over to the mirror. But, suddenly, Victor’s expression turned to dread.  “Oh, no!!” Victor said. “We might have a problem.  Yuuri is going to be so upset that his surprise was ruined!” Victor looked up the post again. It already had 700 likes. “Oh, no!!”

 

    Victor quickly called Yuko to see if she could take down the video.

     “Yuko, your little skating otaku have struck again!”

  
     “What?” Yuko said, confused.

     “Look at my Instagram,” Victor said. Victor heard silence for a moment and then gasping and then Yuko yelling the names of the triplets.

     “Oh, no!” Yuko exclaimed. “Victor, I am so sorry!” Then Victor heard in the background, “Get back here you three.”

     “Victor, what do you want me to do?” Yuko said, distress obvious in her voice.

     “Take the video down. I don’t want Yuuri to know that his surprise was ruined,” Victor said. “Don’t tell Yuuri anything. I am going to try to keep him away from his phone until this evening.”  Next, Victor called Phichit, the social media guru of their group of friends.

     “Phichit, you see any interesting videos today?” Victor asked.

     “Maybe...Of course I have! Congratulations!” Phichit gushed.

     “Calm down Phichit. Listen, Yuuri hasn’t proposed to me yet. We have to keep this video top secret until after this evening. Yuuri’s anxiety over finding out could ruin the whole thing.” Victor explained.

     “Yeah, your right. I probably shouldn’t have shared it,” Phichit mumbled.

     “What! Phichit!” Victor cried.

     “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it” Phichit whined. (Later Victor found out that Phichit hadn’t just shared it. He had edited it and loaded it on Instagram in a loop.)

     “Look, run interference for me today. Post on social media that nobody is to call or text Yuuri about this video until after this evening! I’m getting proposed to tonight! Got it?” Victor said firmly.

     “I’m on it,” Phichit said.

     Just then, Mari walked in. Victor summed up the situation. Mari stood, looking at Victor in shock.

     “What are you going to do?” Mari asked with a conspiratorial tone.

     “We’ve got get Yuuri’s phone and keep it from him until after dinner,” Victor said softly. “I’ll see if I can get the phone and I’ll pass it to you for safekeeping until this evening.  Mari was looking at the side of Victor’s head.

     “What are you looking at?” Victor asked, touching the side of his head. “Is there something on me?”

     “No,” Mari said quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring. “But, why would Yuuri get you an earring? You’re ears aren’t pierced.” Victor shrugged.

 

    Getting the phone was actually super easy. While the couple was eating lunch together, Mari came over and cleared the dishes, including Yuuri’s phone, while Yuuri was talking excitedly to Victor about ideas he had for his programs next season. Victor raised his eyebrows and smiled knowingly at Mari.

 

    After lunch, Victor coaxed Yuuri to go clothes shopping with him. "I want a couple of new shirts for summer and you can use some too," Victor said. The two walked arm and arm through the shopping district.  Victor picked out a sharp, royal blue Calvin Klein shirt for Yuuri. “This would look amazing with the Armani suit we got in Barcelona, Yuuri,” Victor said, while holding it up to his fiance.  “Calvin Klein’s cut looks amazing on people with a slender build, like you, my love.”

    “You think so?” Yuuri replied.  

    “Try it on,” Victor said, with certainty. “I want to look at this bargain table for a minute.”

    Yuuri had to admit, he looked good in that dress shirt. It was styled so that you could wear it with a suit or with khakis. _‘I’ll wear this tonight,’_ Yuuri thought. He smiled thinking of his plans for this evening. _‘Victor will be so surprised.’_

 

Victor and Yuuri took a break in a little izakaya. They each got a beer and split a bowl of salted edamame.

     “Yuuri,” Victor said, “Have you ever considered getting your ears pierced?”

     “What? No,” Yuuri replied. “Have you?”

     “I thought about it. But, I don’t like needles,” Victor said.

 

     “Oh, I almost forgot,” Victor said. “I got you something from the bargain table.” Victor pulled out a slim cut grey t-shirt.  It had white letters on it that read “I’m with him.”

     “Victor. Isn’t that a ladies t-shirt?” Yuuri said.

     “Why does that matter?  The cut will look amazing” Victor replied, proud of his purchase.

     “Never mind,” Yuuri said. He took the t-shirt and held it up in front of him. Actually, Yuuri had to admit that the slim cut t-shirt would probably look pretty good on him. He thought he would love to see it on Victor.  “Where would I wear this though?”

     “You could wear it at the rink,” Victor said, he was tapping the side of his mouth with his index finger. “Or...you can wear it to bed,” he said teasing.

    “Victor!...Hmmm, maybe we should head home,” Yuuri replied, starting to feel the effects of his beer.

 

    Victor and Yuuri walked back with arms encircling each other. Both were mildly buzzed and happy. _‘This has been no problem,’_ Victor thought. _‘What was I worried about? Tonight, we’ll be officially engaged, we’ll make love, and start planning a wedding.’_ Victor sighed with contentment.

 

    When they walked into the front door of Yu-topia, they saw Hiroko Katsuki waving them over.

    “Over here dear, isn’t this your phone? I found it in the kitchen,” Hiroko handed Yuuri his phone.

    “Huh, thanks Okasan. I wonder how it got there,” Yuuri said.

Victor’s heart stopped. Just then, Mari poked her head through the kitchen door with a look of panic on her face.

 


	2. Stay Close To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Proposal...

     Just then the phone rang. “Moshi, moshi,” Yuuri said. “Nishigori, what’s up?”  
     “Sorry about the video the triplets put up Yuuri,” Nishigori said.  
     “What do you mean?” Yuuri replied confused. Suddenly, Yuuri heard what sounded like a scuffle in the background and the call ended.

     “What did Nishigori want?” Victor tried to ask off hand, but he was not sure he managed it.  
     “I don’t know. We got cut off. Something about apologizing for a video? That was over a year ago though.”  Victor was struck with an inspiration. “OOOOhhh, the video of my free skate from Worlds that you performed for Yuko. It popped up as a memory on my social media today. That must be what it is.” Would he buy it? Victor and Mari both held their breath.

     Yuuri laughed, “It must be hard to be reminded by social media of your kid’s mistakes. I know they took the video down, but it seems it has a life of its own.Victor breathed a sigh of relief and said,

     “Let’s go upstairs and put these things away.” Yuuri walked up the stairs slowly, trying to open his phone.  
Trying not to show his near panic, Victor said, trying to sound annoyed,

     “Yuuri, quit looking at your phone and walk up the steps, these bags are heavy.”

     Yuuri stopped dead in the middle of the stairwell, looking at his phone.

     ...Victor swallowed.

  
     “Can you believe my phone died? Yuuri said actually annoyed. I wonder if I need a new battery,” he mumbled. They dropped the bags in Victor’s room and Yuuri plugged in the phone.

     Victor sat on the bed and looked at his phone, only about an hour and a half more to kill before dinner.

     “Hey Yuuri, try on that t-shirt and come over here,” Victor teased, patting his hand on the bed. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but started walking toward his love all the same. Victor took Yuuri’s hand, and pulled him close, hugging him around his middle. Yuuri cupped his cheeks on both sides of Victor’s face and leaned down for a kiss. Always the multitasker, Victor had Yuuri’s belt undone before the kiss was over.

     The couple only got to have about twenty minutes of kissing and exploring before they heard the sound of footsteps up to their floor. Yuuri snapped to, like a soldier on guard duty. Victor whispered,

     “Damn it, paper walls…” Yuuri zipped up his jeans and pulled on a shirt. Victor ran a hand through his hair and buttoned the front of his shirt. Nobody knocked, however.

     Victor sighed, “Why don’t we have a soak before dinner?” Yuuri teased,

     “You just want to see me naked.”  
     “True,” Victor acknowledged. “Go ahead Yuuri, I’ll just be a minute.” Victor unplugged Yuuri’s phone.  Then, he walked through the dining area and saw Mari.

     “I might not survive this day!” He said. “When Yuuri’s phone died, it was like a miracle!”

     Mari said, “I opened every single app on his phone. I figured killing the phone was a good strategy.”

     Victor laughed, “Genius! How did you know his password?”

     “Yuuri’s password, for everything, has been your birthday for years,” Mari said.

     “Good to know,” Victor said with a wink.

     By the time Victor got outside, he saw Yuuri sitting on the far side of the hot spring with a little towel folded neatly on top of his head. Victor stepped carefully into the water and joined him.

     Victor placed his hand on top of Yuuri’s hand, which rested underwater on the bench. A small smile played across Yuuri’s lips, at the touch, and he closed his eyes, relaxing against the rock wall. The two sat together for several minutes, just enjoying each other’s company. Victor knew that this kind of time, to just quietly be together, was important to Yuuri.

     “This has been a great day,” Yuuri sighed contentedly. Victor smiled and replied with a hum. Under the water, Victor gave Yuuri’s hand a squeeze.

     “Did you know that March is a big season for weddings in Japan?” Yuuri asked casually.

     “Really? Why is that?” Victor replied.

     “Because of the Sakura...I mean the cherry blossoms. They bloom in March. You know, it is quite the tradition to take a walk in the parks to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. People take picnics. We used to do that as a family when I was little.” Yuuri sat up and looked at Victor.

     “You know what a good cook my mom is. She would make the most amazing bentos for our picnic. I was mostly there for the food.” Victor loved to see the nostalgic sparkle that Yuuri had in his eyes. Victor laughed and said,

     “That sounds amazing, Yuuri!”

     “It is a shame that we missed most of the cherry blossoms this year. The peak of the season this far south was when we were at Worlds,” Yuuri explained. Victor answered with a hum. Yuuri turned to Victor, pushing his bangs out of his face.  
Suddenly, he surprised Victor by closing the distance between them and stealing a kiss. “I figured it was okay, since nobody is out here right now,” Yuuri said softly in Victor’s ear. He blushed very slightly at the surprise and Yuuri’s proximity.

     “Whew, I’m getting warm,” Victor said, trying to fight down his growing arousal. “Should we get rinsed off and dress for dinner? I wanted to dress up a bit, you know, for our special reward dinner.” As Victor left the hot spring, he thought he heard a voice from the locker room say,

     “Thank you God…”  
 

     “Uh, yeah, that sounds great. I’ll just be a minute,” Yuuri replied. “I just want to enjoy the quiet a little more.”

     Victor rinsed off with the hand held shower in the locker room and then put on the inn’s green yukata that was standard attire for lounging around at Yu-Topia.  Upstairs, Victor changed into a sharp burgundy button down shirt and a pair of black jeans, casual, but not sloppy. With those top two buttons undone, Victor knew he looked rather...eros.  
 

     Meanwhile, Yuuri walked up the steps slowly. He was rehearsing his lines again like he did in the morning. He realized, he would have to get Victor out of the bedroom, so that he could get the tie pin out of his warm up jacket. He felt a little like someone was sitting on his chest and squeezing his stomach.

 _‘What do I have to worry about? This is only the most important question I’m ever going to ask someone….in my entire life,’_ Yuuri thought.

 _'What if all that talk about the rings being engagement rings was just Victor joking around with Chris?’_ Yuuri stopped on the steps and with both of his hands, he lightly slapped his cheeks and started walking again.

 _‘Come on, pull it together. What is the worst he can say?’_ Yuuri thought. Yuuri stopped on the top step,

_‘No.’_

     He took 3 deep, steadying breaths and started walking again.  Yuuri approached the door to the room that he and Victor were sharing. He slid it open and saw Victor. Victor turned to Yuuri and smiled warmly.

     “What do you think? This is the shirt I got off the bargain table.” Yuuri drew in a breath. Victor looked like a model that just jumped off the runway. Yuuri breathed,

     “You look amazing Victor…”  
     “For that, you deserve a kiss!” Victor placed his hands on Yuuri’s hips and leaned in for a kiss. Yuuri deepened the kiss, pulling Victor closer as he brought his arms around Victor’s back.

     “Yuuri, you’re killing me," Victor pulled away, breathless. “If I don't leave now, we won't make it downstairs."  Victor smoothed out his shirt and said, "I’m going downstairs to see how I can help your mom.” 

     Yuuri put the blue shirt on that Victor had bought him that afternoon. He realized that he should probably just let Victor pick out all his clothes. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t have a sense of style, he did. But, sometimes Yuuri let his frugality override his sense of style. Slowly but surely, Yuuri’s wardrobe began to consist only of Mizuna brand clothing, which was one of his main sponsors. What little else remained, was figure skating event swag from the JSF. I mean, they were free clothes and Yuuri was, very recently, a poor college student. So, it made sense.

     He pulled on a pair of khaki pants that they had bought in Barcelona and a brown belt. Victor had laughed at him when he realized that Yuuri’s belt was reversible, black on one side and brown on the other.

     “What? It goes with everything,” Yuuri had sincerely replied.  Yuuri pulled the gold tie pin out of the warm-up jacket he had worn earlier this morning. Then, he reached for his phone. It was on 3%. Yuuri sighed and plugged it back in. Then, he walked over to his bedside table and took out the little black box that the pin had come in. Yuuri couldn’t wait to see this pin on Victor’s tie at their next competition. He smiled and turned to go downstairs. As he turned, Yuuri saw a notice ping on his laptop. It was from Minami and said, “Ganbarou!” Yuuri’s smiled.

     Victor walked downstairs and was surprised. Everyone was there. The Nishigori family was there - all of them. Loop had a video recorder sitting by her side on the floor. Lutz had what was probably over 100,000 yen worth of camera sitting on the table in front of her. Minako was here too and it looked like she got a headstart on beer. One empty brown bottle was sitting in front of her. Minami was here. MINAMI? What is he doing here? He lives an hour’s train ride away! What part of playing it cool did these people not understand?  
     

     “What is going on?” Victor said to Yuko, alarmed.  Yuko looked up sheepishly,

     “Well, uh…” she stammered.  Takeshi cut in,

     “We heard you guys talking about katsudon and got a craving, you know…” He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, a bead of sweat appeared on the side of his forehead.  
 

     “Sigh,” Victor brought a hand up to his forehead and stood a minute.

     “Minami, why are you here?” Victor said this, still with a hand on his forehead.

     “Uh...I was hungry for katsudon? Minami shrugged.

     “Hiroko’s katsudon is pretty famous...uh, regionally,” Takeshi added.

     “Yeah, sure it is,” Victor replied, exasperated with the whole lot of them.

     A few minutes later, Yuuri entered the room. He had slicked his hair back for the occasion and put in contacts. The blue shirt had a slim cut that looked amazing on Yuuri’s athletic form. The light khaki pants were also a slim, straight cut and together with the shirt, looked amazing on him. Victor wondered what he did to deserve this beautiful man. Yuuri stopped a second when he saw the crowd of people in the dining area.

     “Minami? Hey, how are you doing?” Yuuri asked, surprised to see the young skater in person.

     “I’m doing great! I’m in town for...something and decided I would grab some katsudon before I left town,” Minami said this all in a rush and as awkwardly as he possibly could, Victor thought.  
 

     “Minami? Did you get your ear pierced?” Yuuri asked.

     “Yeah, isn’t it cool? I just did it today,” he said, excitedly.

     “Uh, yeah. You’re braver than me,” Yuuri replied. “What made you think to get your ears pierced?”  
 

     “Oh, well I was watching that vi..” Minami started, but he was cut off by Victor’s sudden loud coughing. He started clapping Yuuri on the back as he continued to cough. Yuuri looked at Victor with concern.

     “You need a drink?” Victor was nodding vigorously. Yuuri took off into the kitchen. Yuko took the opportunity to lean over and whisper in Minami’s ear. Minami’s eyes got wide and he nodded at the woman.  Victor cleared his throat a little as Yuuri re-entered the room with a glass of water. Victor took a swig and said,

     “Thank you Yuuri. Something went down the wrong pipe.”

     “Are you okay?” Yuuri said, rubbing his hand up and down Victor’s back.

     “Yes, yes, no problem,” Victor replied.

     Victor pulled Yuuri over away from the group to their own table. But, considering the size of the dining room, that meant they were still within about 6 feet from practically everyone that they knew that lived in Japan.

     Makkachin curled up at Victor’s side. ‘Even you? Eh, it’s okay,’ Victor thought. Hiroko brought out their first bowls of katsudon. Soon, everyone was happily eating.

     Hiroko saw the group of friends scattered across the dining room and offered to move all the tables together.  
 

     “That’s a great idea Okasan,” Yuuri said, to Victor’s surprise. Soon, they had one long table. Mari and Hiroko brought out a ton of food, beside the prized bowls of katsudon. After everyone was full of pork, rice, and steamed buns, even Toshiya, Mari, and Hiroko came and sat at the table. Toshiya brought out cups and Sake for the adults. Everyone was relaxed and happy. There was almost a holiday atmosphere.  
Suddenly, Yuuri stood up. He took Victor’s hand and pulled him up to stand next to him.

     “If I could get everyone’s attention,” Yuuri said, putting a hand up to quiet the conversation. The triplets were ready with all of their recording devices, as Yuuri continued.

     “As many of you know, this past year has been the best year of my life,” Yuuri said with a quiet happiness and just a little catch in his voice. Just then, a blond young man slipped into a seat by Yuko. Victor’s eyes got really wide as he saw Yuri Plisetsky seated at the table.

     “Yuri!” Victor exclaimed.  
     “Pay attention to your Pork Cutlet Bowl Old Man,” Yuuri grouched.  Victor’s eyes had little tears in the corners, but his face had suddenly split into a grin. Victor realized that he wasn’t the only person that had been keeping secrets today. He loved this sort of thing.

     Yuuri held both of Victor’s hands in his. Then, he placed his right hand with his gold ring over his heart.

    “Victor, I don’t know where I’ll go, I’ll go wherever you’ll go and I’ll follow you. I’ve been waiting for you for such a long time, so long that I almost didn’t believe that you’d ever come. Destiny has made us perfect for each other. Stay close to me,” Yuuri said to his love. Tears fell freely from Victor’s eyes the moment he realized that Yuuri was reciting the translated lyrics of Stammi Vicino.

     Next, Yuuri pulled the little black box from his pocket and opened it.

     “Marry my Victor,” Yuuri said softly.

     “I will!” Victor said, pulling Yuuri into a hug and then kissing him sweetly. He looked down at the black box.

  
     “Victor, do you like it? I had this custom made for you. It’s a tie pin,” Yuuri explained.  Victor took the little pin out of the box and examined it closely.

     “Yuuri, this is perfect.” He leaned over and kissed Yuuri again caressing his cheek with his free hand.  
Mari tossed Victor a black tie from his dresser.

     “Victor, here, try it on.”  Victor caught the tie and started knotting it into a perfect Windsor. He added the tie pin.

     “Wow, Yuuri, this is beautiful,” Victor gushed.

     “Now wait a minute, Yuri you knew about the proposal?” Victor asked.

     “We’ve all known for weeks Old Man. Boy, Yuuri you really surprised him,” Yuri said gleefully. Yuuri laughed.  
Victor was amazed that they had kept the secret about the party and everyone coming to see the proposal.  
 

     “That really is great. So, the video was a set up too?” Victor asked. The chatter suddenly stopped and Yuko’s eyes got really big.  
 

     “What video?” Yuuri asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit that I laughed out loud as I wrote this. I literally couldn't wait to get home from work and jump back into this story. I hope you enjoyed this little romp of joy. This a prequel to the events in I Will Remember You: Book Of Memories.


	3. Epilogue

     What happened next? Well, Yuuri and Victor get married, of course! The 2nd story in this series is The Book of Memories: I Will Remember You. Their wedding and many special moments are fleshed out in the overall story of Yuuri being involved in a car crash and then making a come back. I hope you enjoy this continuation of their story. I have updated Life, Love, and Katsudon and there is a new illustration that my daughter drew for me as a birthday gift in Chapter One. I think it is amazing of course. I hope you enjoy it too. Please leave comments and kudos and don't forget to share works that you enjoy. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little romp that goes along with Book of Memories as a Prequel. Enjoy! I’ve commissioned an artist for this story! Here is a link to the WIP. https://sweetpea704.tumblr.com/post/184238589768/i-have-commissioned-an-artist-to-make


End file.
